


Build A Rocket With Me, Blast It Off To The Sky

by sakurasejun (xiaohaohao)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Subin is baby, soft, take this relationship however you want, the other members are mentioned in passing, this is just sejun and subin being cute whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/sakurasejun
Summary: Sometimes, Sejun floats off too far. Luckily, he has Subin here to keep him grounded.orSejun is very soft for Subin and his cuddles.
Relationships: Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Build A Rocket With Me, Blast It Off To The Sky

“Hyung?”

Sejun blinks blearily, stretched out on the sofa. The blue-haired boy makes a small noise of acknowledgement, eyes still unfocused as he continues gazing at nothing in particular. He’s been staring off into space, mulling over his thoughts, so it makes sense that he didn’t hear any footsteps approaching him. There’s a beat of silence before the voice pipes up again.

“Sejun hyung.”

This time, Sejun whips his head up, snapping out of whatever headspace he seemed to be in. In the distance, he sees the youngest of their group, clad in a simple black tee, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Sejun shuffles up the sofa and looks at the window. _Oh._ It’s already dark out.

Sejun turns his head back to the younger boy, smiling sheepishly, and scratches his neck. In lieu of an apology, he just leans back on the sofa and pats the space beside him. As if on cue, Subin lights up, moving forward into Sejun’s open arms. The sofa dips with the added weight as Subin settles against him - the smaller curling up against Sejun’s chest as he winds his arms around the younger. 

“You’re extra cuddly today,” Sejun smiles, shifting so that Subin can lie comfortably. Subin hums, snuggling his face against the older’s chest.

“Missed you,” he huffs, bottom lip jutting out slightly. Sejun laughs lightly, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through Subin’s hair. He can hear the younger sigh in content, melting against him even more. _God,_ Sejun thinks, _I’m so soft for him._

“I’ve been right here though?” Sejun replies, head tilting slightly in confusion. And it’s true. He’s been in the dorms all day, and Subin’s been right there with him. He doesn’t really understand why Subin finds the need to do this right now when he could have done it at any other time, but he relents anyways. It _is_ Subin after all. How can Sejun deny him?

Subin shifts a little so that his head is turned towards the older. It’s an unflattering angle, but Subin thinks the other still looks pretty either way.

“I mean, physically, yeah,” Subin starts, “but not here.” The younger then proceeds to tap a finger against Sejun’s temple.

Subin can’t help the little furrow that appears on his face as he watches the older carefully. He knows that sometimes, Sejun floats off a little too far, and today, it’s Subin’s job to bring him back down to Earth. The older is grateful, very much so. Sejun’s glad that he has Subin there to keep him rooted. The others too, of course. But the way Subin coaxes him out of his head is sweet nonetheless.

“Just thinking,” Sejun responds, bringing his thumb up to smooth over the creases in Subin’s brow, “About our family.”

Sejun can’t help the short laugh that escapes his lips at the pout the younger is sporting. Sejun thinks Subin looks absolutely adorable like this - curled up against his chest and bottom lip jutting out. There’s a bit of a tense silence though, as if Subin is asking him to elaborate more, and Sejun gives a tight-lipped smile, content to leave his answer as it is. But the way Subin’s staring at him means he won’t stop bothering the older until he finally gives, so after a little bit of thought, Sejun decides to spill anyway.

“I’m just glad that Seungwoo hyung is back. That’s it. Was just thinking about how nice it feels to have our family whole again,” Sejun mumbles, licking his lips a little. He eyes Subin warily, afraid of the younger’s response. He knows it’s silly. Subin, out of everyone, would understand. But he still feels a little jittery voicing his thoughts out loud.

Subin squints a little at Sejun, as if doing that would help him determine if the older is lying to him or not. A few seconds pass before he nods his head resolutely and squishes his cheek against Sejun’s chest once more. And then there’s a comfortable silence, Sejun staring lovingly at the boy in his arms as Subin snuggles further.

“Hey,” Sejun whispers, nudging the younger a little. Subin gives a little hum of acknowledgement before he nuzzles back into Sejun’s embrace.

“Thanks Subinnie.”

Subin gives a wide blinding smile at that, and Sejun can’t help but lean over and give him a chaste peck. The two of them giggle quietly, faces close enough that Subin’s sure if the older had worn his glasses, they would have fogged up.

“Next time, don’t think too hard. I don’t think your brain can take it.”

“Hey!”

And Subin giggles cheekily as Sejun huffs in indignation. The younger’s face is scrunched up, dimples showing, and Sejun just has to stop himself from poking the slight craters in those cheeks.

Once Subin’s giggles die down, he heaves a little contented sigh, leaning back to look at Sejun properly.

“Love you hyung.”

“Love you too Subinnie.”

“Now stop talking and cuddle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... I just love this pairing a lot and how soft they are... And then I saw that one short video of them cuddling and here we are :3c
> 
> come talk to me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/lilacsejun)


End file.
